Ammunition and other munitions typically may have fuze devices that are threaded into a top ogive area on such rounds. Munition rounds may be stored, transported, and handled such as on pallets, in an unfuzed condition. In such cases, instead of the fuze device, a meltable fuze plug (MFF) is threaded into its place. Ultimately, the meltable fuze plug will be removed and a fuze device installed in its place preparatory to ultimate use. The meltable fuze plug thus aids in handling. In the course of such handling activities, the rounds may unfortunately suffer damage due to various impacts with other rounds or with other service items or dropped on the ground. Any damage causes loss and need of replacement of sparse and expensive rounds, and if damage is undetected, a dangerous round may be attempted to be used which could cause explosions or injuries to personnel and other equipment. Further unfortunate damage may come from temperature exposure, moisture, radiation, unexpected fires and explosions. Unknown damages and fires could catastrophically cause unexpected initiation of highly explosive payloads and propellants carried in such munitions. Clearly then, anything that could improve the meltable fuze plug devices to shield against such damages is of great importance. Impact damage to the rounds must be minimized in all ways possible. Furthermore, features on the meltable fuze plug which could facilitate venting out the munition in the event of hot cook-off situations are of very great importance. While fires may occur, a contained munition could explode more violently than it needed to, had it only been able to vent out the interior gases in the munition. Such considerations are termed rendering the round more insensitive to fratricidal damage (“IM”) (insensitive munitions) considerations.